


conversations

by okelay



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, post S1, the vest went off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after Brody's succesful suicide attack, Dana has a talk with Carrie. She needs to talk to someone who loved him, who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations

"you want to turn a CIA agent?"  
"She's not one anymore. ..she's angry and mourning. she's vulnerable"  
"why would she even go for it? how would we even approach her?"  
"she loved Brody, that's our way in; we tell her everything"  
***  
"did you love my dad?"  
"Dana? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh,just...you know, taking a walk? I saw you. I wanted to talk"  
"about your dad?"  
"I don't have anyone to talk to. mum and my brother....they want to forget; they're even talking about moving....I think they're ashamed"  
"but not you?"  
"I loved my dad... I tried....I wanted to help him...now...I don't know,I just..."  
"Want to understand?"  
"I guess so...and I've been thinking about you"  
"why?"  
"I think you knew him...I think he let you in....so did you love him"  
"...I did, but I don't think he ever let me in...we were in opposite sides, you know?"  
"yeah..how did that work, you were in love with him but still thought he was a terrorist?"  
"It was complicated"  
"he wasn't one"  
"I know that now"  
"do you miss him?"  
"yes,but it's...well, you can't really miss something you never had"  
"I think he must've really liked you...otherwise it wouldn't have been such big deal"  
"I try not to dwell on it"  
"does it work?"  
"not really"  
"you know, you never had him, I never knew him.... and we both miss him...that's kinda why I thought we should talk...like maybe...we could...i don't know...join the pieces?"  
"Maybe we could"


End file.
